The Promise
by XxKayaraxX
Summary: Lorelai bekommt als Geschäftsführerin des Independence Inn eine Einladung für ein dreiwöchiges Seminar in Sydney. Mit ihr an Board sitzt Luke, den sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nie gesehen hat. Wie geht es für die beiden weiter? JJ
1. Vorbereitungen

Hallo! Das ist meine 2. GG FF. Ich denke, es ist mal etwas anderes als üblich und hoffe euch gefällt die Story. Bis auf der Charas, die in meinem kranken Kopf entstanden sind, gehört mir nix.  
Was solltet ihr vorab wissen? Die Geschichte kann man in die ersten Staffel einordnen, aber sie schließt an keiner bestimmten Folge an. Im Vergleich zum "Original" gibt es kaum Unterschiede. Mit einer Ausnahme: Luke stammt **nicht aus SH** und hat dort auch **niemals gelebt**. Freu mich über jedes FB. Und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem ersten Teil...

* * *

_**Vorbereitungen**_

Es gibt Tage in deinem Leben, an denen du dich fragst, wo die Zeit bleibt. Du hast das Gefühl sie würde davon rennen. Besonders in solchen Momenten, in denen du sowieso schon in Eile bist. Jeder kennt solche Situationen.

Heute war so ein Tag für Lorelai Gilmore. Sie kämpfte seit einigen Minuten mit dem Reißverschluss ihrer Reisetasche, der sich weder vor, noch zurück bewegen ließ. Um alles in eine andere Tasche zu packen fehlte jedoch die Zeit. Sie konnte hören, wie Rory die Treppe hochkam.

"Hilf mir doch mal mit diesem verdammten Reißverschluss", sagte Lorelai schon leicht genervt. Rory, die inzwischen ins Zimmer gekommen war, kniete sich auf den Boden und versuchte ihr Glück. Nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken war die Tasche geschlossen. "Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich habe es schon seit ein paar Minuten probiert!"

"Ein Stück deines Rockes hat sich darin verklemmt. Hast du alles eingepackt was du brauchst?"

"Klar. Die Handschuhe, der Wintermantel, Schal und Mütze liegen griffbereit ganz oben." Rory konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die Sachen, die ihre Mom gerade aufgezählt hatte, konnte sie an ihrem Ziel sicher nicht gebrauchen. Höchstens wenn sie sich in einen Eisbären hineinversetzen wollen würde.

"Was gibt es da zu lachen", fragte Lorelai während sie die Treppe runter gingen.

"Ich habe mir nur gerade vorgestellt, wie die Leute reagieren würden, falls du tatsächlich so durch die Straßen gingest." Sie ließen das Gepäck am Fuß der Treppe fallen und gingen in die Küche, um auf Sookie zu warten, die mit zum Flughafen kommen würde. Als sie am Tisch saßen, hakte Lorelai nach.

"Ich glaube, sie würden wie die Tanners reagieren, als sie zum ersten Mal ALF gesehen haben. Was meinst du?"

"Nein, wie bei Harry und Sally", sagte Rory, nachdem sie einen der letzten Kekse aus der Packung genommen hatte, die auf den Tisch lag. Lorelai schloss ihre Augen.

"Ohh jaaa..." Sie begann sich durch die Haare zu fahren.

"Was machst du da, Mom?" Lorelai wollte gerade antworten, als es an der Tür klingelte. "Das muss Sookie sein. Ich geh schon", sagte Rory, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, und verschwand. Wenige Augenblicke später kam sie mit der besten Freundin ihrer Mom zurück.

"Hey Süße, wie geht's dir?" Lorelai stand auf.

"Ich bin ein bisschen nervös."

"Wieso denn? Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit dir tauschen! Australien... Das würde mich auch mal reizen." Sookie geriet regelgerecht ins Schwärmen. "Vergiss nicht viele Fotos zu machen! Wäre ich nicht deine Freundin, könnte ich glatt neidisch werden."

"Ich freu mich ja."

"Was ist es dann?" Lorelai warf einen Blick zu Rory.

"Wir waren bisher immer zusammen weg und ich bin noch nie solange geflogen." Rory mischte sich in das Gespräch ein.

"Mom, ich bin 16 Jahre alt. In drei Wochen bist du wieder da. Lane und ich werden schon nichts anstellen!"

"Und außerdem," sagte Sookie lächelnd, "brauchst du keine Angst vor dem Fliegen zu haben!"

"Rory, während ich weg bin, findet hier mindestens eine große Party statt. Ihr verwüstet das Haus und ladet ein paar Stripper ein", sagte Lorelai mit ernstem Gesicht.

"Versprochen Sally!" Sookie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

"Wir sollten losfahren." Während Lorelai und Sookie, sich unterhaltend, zum Auto gingen, machte Rory einen kleinen Umweg über das Wohnzimmer, um das Gepäck, eine Reisetasche und einen Rucksack, zu holen. Als sie am Wagen ankam, fand sie die beiden lachend vor.

"Hast du ihr es erzählt", fragte Rory neugierig, obwohl sie sich die Antwort bereits denken konnte.

"Hat sie", sagte Sookie, mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, während sie die Taschen auf der Rückbank von Lorelais Auto verstaute. Rory setzte sich daneben und Lorelai machte es sich auf dem Fahrersitz bequem.

Kurz nachdem sie Stars Hollow verlassen hatten, bremste Lorelai scharf. Rory rutschte das Buch, in dem sie gerade las, aus den Händen.

"Was ist denn los, Mom", fragte sie verwundert.

"Ich habe meine Flugtickets vergessen!"

"Nein, hast du nicht. Ich habe sie dir in das äußere Fach des Rucksackes getan. Genau wie deinen Reisepass."

"Du bist meine Lieblingstochter", sagte Lorelai erleichtert und fuhr wieder los.

"Ich weiß!"

Zur gleichen Zeit verließ, etwa 130 Meilen entfernt, ein Mann seine Wohnung, die im zweiten Stock eines Stadthauses lag.  
Bis er am Flughafen sein musste, hatte er noch knapp drei Stunden Zeit. Da sein Geschäft schon geschlossen war und er auch bereits fertig gepackt hatte, entschloss er sich zu einem Spaziergang. Er schlug unbewusst den Weg zum Park ein. Das war einer der wenigen Orte an denen er sich wirklich wohl fühlte. Er mochte diese Stadt nicht. Sie war ihm zu laut und hektisch. Inzwischen lebte er schon mehr als fünf Jahre hier, aber er hatte sich immer noch nicht mit ihr anfreunden können. Aufgewachsen war er in einer Kleinstadt in Massachuchetts. Dort kannte jeder jeden. In der Umgebung waren ein paar schöne Seen, wo er Angeln konnte. Hier gab es das nicht. Die Stadt war anonym. Man grüßte sich nicht und achtete nicht auf andere. Jeder ging seinem Ziel entgegen, ohne sich nach anderen umzuschauen. Das mochte er nicht. Er kannte hier kaum jemanden richtig. Nur seinen Angestellten, einige Stammkunden und ein paar Freunde und Verwandte von ihr. Aber das war alles nur oberflächlich. Von manchen wurde er "der einsame, grummlige Wolf" genannt. Vielleicht hatten sie damit sogar Recht. Er war häufig schlecht gelaunt. Vor allem in den letzten Wochen und Monaten.  
Diese sieben Monate waren die schlimmsten seines Lebens. Zumindest empfand er es so. Er verfluchte diese Zeit. Am liebsten würde er dieses eine Wort wieder zurücknehmen. Doch leider ging es nicht. Es war nicht einfach nur ein 'Hey Sorry, ich glaub ich habe mich geirrt, ich will doch nicht'. Klar, damit war es vorbei gewesen, aber eben nicht offiziell. Da wurde es dann komplizierter. So kompliziert, dass er dafür 9950 Meilen zurücklegen musste, aber für seine Unabhängigkeit tat er es gerne.  
Er erreichte seinen Lieblingsplatz, setzte sich auf die Bank und begann nachzudenken. Eine Sache wusste er mit Sicherheit: Wenn das in sechs Tagen auch offiziell vorbei war, würde er sich nie wieder auf so etwas einlassen.

Lorelai, Sookie und Rory waren vor ein paar Minuten am Flughafen angekommen. Sie machten sich auf die Suche nach einer Informationstafel für die Abflüge, um das richtige Gate zu finden.

"Ist ja alles ganz schön groß hier", sagte Sookie etwas erstaunt.

"Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du auf dem Flughafen von New York bist und nicht auf dem in Hartford", erwiderte Lorelai lachend. "Schaut mal dort drüben ist eine Infotafel. Ich mach euch ein Vorschlag. Ihr setzt euch schon mal in das Cafe dort und ich geh nachschauen, wo mein Flug abgeht."

Ein paar Augenblicke später ließ sich Lorelai auf den Stuhl fallen. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee und biss von dem Kirschkuchen ab, den ihr die Beiden für sie bestellt hatten.

"Und wohin musst du", fragte Rory.

"Gate neun in einer halben Stunde." Lorelai ließ sich den Kaffee schmecken. "Wer weiß, wie der dort ist", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln zu Sookie.

"Ich habe nichts gesagt. Kommt er eigentlich auch her?" Mit 'er' war Max gemeint. Lorelai war ein paar Mal mit ihm ausgegangen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich da mehr draus entwickeln könnte. Sie gingen zwar erst seit knapp zwei Wochen miteinander aus, aber ihr kam es vor, als wenn sie sich schon länger kennen würden.

"Nein, wir haben uns schon gestern von einander verabschiedet." Die Minuten vergingen schnell und man konnte eine Lautsprecherdurchsage hören.

_**Der United Airlines Flug 1611 nach Sydney ist zum Boarding bereit.  
Wir bitten die Passagiere sich am Gate neun einzufinden. **_

Sookie und Rory begleiteten sie noch bis kurz vor die die Absperrung. Dann hieß es Abschied nehmen.

"Also, dann sehen wir uns in drei Wochen" Sie ging auf Sookie zu und umarmte sie. "Setz das Hotel nicht Brand, okay?"

"Ich werde aufpassen. Guten Flug und grüße mir die Känguruhs!"

"Danke! Mache ich!" Lorelai wandte sich zu Rory. "Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Mein Flieger wartet..." Sie hatte zwar einen leichten Kloß im Hals, machte sich aber keine Sorgen. Rory war vernünftig. Sie traten aufeinander zu und begannen sich zu umarmen.

"Meldest du dich, wenn du angekommen bist?"

"Was denkst du denn? Sobald ich gelandet bin."

"Vergiss nicht mir das Buch mitzubringen und die die CD für Lane!"

"Ich denke dran." Die beiden lösten sich voneinander. Bevor Lorelai hinter der Absperrung verschwand, winkte sie noch einmal.  
Als sie weg war, schlug Sookie vor, dass sie auf die Besucherterasse gehen könnten, um den Start zu beobachten. Rory war einverstanden.

Nachdem Lorelai ihren Rucksack im Fach für das Handgepäck verstaut hatte, ließ sie sich in den Sitz sinken. Die Maschine füllte sich langsam. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Broschüren und Zettel, die in dem Netz, das an der Rückseite des Vordersitzes angebracht war, steckten. Aber das waren nur langweilige Informationen über die Fluggesellschaft und die Sicherheitshinweise. Sie fing an, die anderen Passagiere zu beobachten. Ein älteres Paar stritt sich darum, wer am Fenster sitzen durfte. Lorelai lächelte. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den Gang. Sie sah einen Mann mit einem dunkelroten karierten Hemd und Basecap näher kommen. _Hey... du siehst gut aus. Was treibt jemanden wie dich nach Down Under? _Er setzte sich einige Reihen vor ihr hin.

"Entschuldigen sie, könnten sie vielleicht...", hörte sie plötzlich eine piepsige Stimme.

"Natürlich!" Sie stand auf, um die Frau und ihren Begleiter zu ihren Plätzen zu lassen. Ihr Blick blieb jedoch auf der Sitzreihe weiter vorne haften.

"Hi, ich bin Jessica." Lorelai wandte sich zu ihren Sitznachbarn. "Und das hier," sie zeigte auf den Mann, "ist Brian."

"Hi, ich bin Lorelai."

"Lorelai? Klingt exotisch", piepste sie. "Nicht wahr, Äffchen?" _Äffchen?? _Lorelai konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen.

"Ja, mein Entlein!" Er beugte sich zu Jessica rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Lorelai, die sich ihre Hand vor dem Mund hielt, um das Kichern zu unterdrücken. "Das sind unsere Flitterwochen. Wir machen eine Rundfahrt. Zwei Wochen lang quer über den Kontinent. Das wird ganz toll."

"Gratuliere", sagte Lorelai, immer noch mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Ach lass das doch. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich dafür interessiert!" Jessica wendete sich wieder an sie. "Er ist so aufgeregt. Schon seit Wochen. Er redet von nichts anderem. In seinem Beruf ist es schwer mit dem Urlaub, viel Arbeit. Er hat ein Computergeschäft und arbeitet nebenbei noch an der Börse." Brian mischte sich ein.

"Meine Leidenschaft. Haben sie Aktien?"

"Nein..." Er steigerte sich richtiggehend in seine Erzählungen hinein. Während der nächsten Minuten lernte Lorelai, welche Vor- und Nachteile es hatte Aktien zu besitzen und was sie beim Erwerb beachten musste. Sie machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Die Maschine war inzwischen an der Startbahn angelangt und nahm rasch Tempo auf. Vor ihnen lagen 22 Stunden Flug. Lorelai begann sich zu fragen, wie sie die Zeit mit 'Äffchen' und 'Entlein' überstehen sollte.


	2. Die Schwiegermutter, ein Nadelkissen & h

Lang ist's her, aber nun geht'ts weiter...

* * *

_**Teil 2 - Die Schwiegermutter, ein Nadelkissen & hungrige Girls**_

Inzwischen waren sie schon ein paar Stunden in der Luft. Lorelai schaute unauffällig zu dem Pärchen neben sich. Sie schliefen beide mit den Köpfen aneinander gelehnt. Darüber war sie ziemlich erleichtert, wenn sie ehrlich war. Es war die erste Ruhephase seit dem Start und sie genoss die Zeit. Jessica und Brian mochten ja ganz nett sein, aber sie waren auch furchtbar anstrengend. Es gab kaum ein Thema, dass sie nicht angesprochen hatten. Sie wusste jedes Detail über die 'Traumhochzeit' und dem geplanten Aufenthalt in Sydney, Melbourne, Perth, Alice Springs, Canberra, Brisbane, Adelaide und den anderen Städten; kannte die Geschichte ihres Kennenlernens auf der Jubiläumsfeier eines Supermarktes; war in ihre Familienplanung eingeweiht, die vorerst geheim bleiben müsste, denn wenn Brians Schwiegermutter erfahren würde, dass sie sich mindestens sechs Kinder wünschen, hätte sie 'unter Garantie verlangt, dass die Scheidung eingereicht wird, da sie der Meinung ist, dass eine Frau heutzutage nicht nur Kinder bekommen und den Haushalt schmeißen soll'. Des Weiteren hatte sie die Grundsätze des Aktienkaufs und ein paar 'unheimlich wichtige Tipps' für den Umgang mit Computer und Internet gelernt. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf.

Ein Kaffee wäre jetzt genau das Richtige. Sie blickte in den Gang, um nach einem Flugbegleiter Ausschau zu halten. Zu ihrer Freude sah sie, dass weiter vorne damit begonnen wurde Essen auszuteilen. Es würde noch etwas dauern, bis sie bei ihr waren, deshalb stand sie auf und holte den Umschlag mit dem Brief, der der Grund war, warum sie nach Sydney flog, aus ihrem Rucksack

_._

FLASHBACK

Sie stand gerade an der Rezeption und nahm eine Reservierung entgegen, als Kirk die Lobby betrat. Er brachte die Post. Einer seiner unzähligen Jobs. Wurde irgendwo eine Aushilfe gesucht, war er zur Stelle. Rory und Lorelai hatten mal angefangen zu zählen, aber es schließlich aufgegeben.  
Sie machte ihm ein Zeichen zu warten, woraufhin er sich in einen der Sessel sinken ließ. Allerdings sprang er sofort wieder auf, als er bemerkte, dass er sich auf ein Nadelkissen gesetzt hatte, das ein Gast hatte liegen lassen. In dem Augenblick beendete Lorelai ihr Gespräch und er kam zur Rezeption.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ihr jedem Gast eine Versicherung gegen Verletzung aller Art durch spitze Gegenstände anbietet? Ich kümmere mich um alle Formalitäten."

"Seit wann hast du Ahnung von Versicherungen?"

"Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen ein Buch gelesen. Das ist gar nicht so schwer."

"Nein danke", schmunzelte Lorelai.

"Aber..."

"Kirk, hast du Post für das Hotel?" Er begann die Tasche zu durchsuchen. Lorelai konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen.

"Warum sortierst du die Briefe nicht schon vorher?"

"Wenn ich das täte, würde die Zeit, die ich bei den einzelnen Leuten bin, wesentlich verkürzt werden. Was wiederum hieße, dass auf Grund der mangelnden Zeit keine oder nur wenig Kommunikation stattfindet. Zwischenmenschliche Kommunikation ist wichtig. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich ein

total interessantes Gespräch mit den Handersons..."

"Hast du Post für uns", unterbrach sie ihn.

"Nicht so eilig Lorelai!" Sie rollte leicht mit den Augen.

"Ähm, ja hier ist was." Er gab ihr einen blassgelben Umschlag. "Sieht irgendwie wichtig aus." Sie nahm ihm den Brief ab.

"Ist das alles?" Er nickte. "Schau lieber noch mal nach."

"Lorelai, ich..." Aber als er ihren Blick sah, tat er wie ihm geheißen. "Tatsächlich... eine Postkarte... Von den Smiths aus Seattle. Ihnen hat es sehr gut gefallen und sie freuen sich auf das nächste Jahr." Sie nahm ihn die Karte aus der Hand. "Ich wollte nur schauen, ob das Porto stimmt", verteidigte sich Kirk.

"Musst du nicht noch mehr Post austragen", erkundigte sich Lorelai freundlich. Er nickte, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Hotel. Sie schaute sich den Umschlag näher an. _A.A.T.H.V. _Was konnte das bedeuten? Sie öffnete den Brief, der an sie gerichtet war.

.  
_  
Sehr geehrte Miss Gilmore,_

_ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass das Independence Inn auf unserer Internetpräsenz zum Bestgeführten Hotel Connecticuts gewählt wurde. Zu den Kriterien zählten u. a.: Sauberkeit, Service und die Freundlichkeit des Personals. Bei allen Punkten schnitt das Hotel am Besten ab. Auf Grund dessen würden wir uns geehrt fühlen, wenn Sie (zusammen mit den Gewinnern aus den anderen vier Staaten, die an der Umfrage teilgenommen haben) unserer Einladung zu einem dreiwöchigen Seminar in Sydney (Australien) folgen würden. Es geht hauptsächlich darum Erfahrungen auszutauschen (neben den fünf amerikanischen sind auch zehn australische Vertreter anwesend). In der letzten Woche haben wir das große Glück Mr. Daniel Stewart begrüßen zu dürfen. Er ist der Eigentümer des 'Harbour Gardens', eines der führenden Häuser ganz Australiens. Er hat sich bereit erklärt über seinen Werdegang zu berichten. Des Weiteren führt er den Kurs "Was muss ich beachten, wenn ich mein eigenes Hotel eröffnen möchte?" durch. Dieses Seminar findet in zwei Monaten statt. Die Flugkosten übernehmen wir, ebenso wie das Hotelzimmer. Bitte geben Sie uns so schnell wie möglich (jedoch spätestens fünf Wochen vorher) Bescheid, damit für sie alles organisiert werden kann._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_J. Moore _

_(Vorsitzender Amerikanisch-Australischen-Tourismus und Hotelverband)_

"Wow", sagte Lorelai überrascht. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie las den Brief noch mal durch, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie richtig gelesen hatte, steckte das Papier wieder in den Umschlag und ging in die Küche. "Hast du einen Kaffee für mich?"

"Du weißt wo er steht", erwiderte Sookie zwinkernd. "Was ist denn los? Du siehst aus, als wenn du eben den Weihnachtsmann gesehen hast." Lorelai griff nach eine Tasse und goss sich ihr Lieblingsgetränk ein.

"Gerade war Kirk mit der Post da." Sie trank genüsslich einen Schluck.

"Mach es nicht so spannend!"

"Die Smiths aus Seattle schicken uns liebe Grüße. Sie freuen sich aufs nächste Mal." Sie trank noch einen Schluck. "Und es kam ein Brief, in dem steht, dass das das Hotel zum Bestgeführten ganz Connecticuts gewählt wurde. Außerdem soll ich für drei Wochen nach Australien." Sookie schaute ziemlich verwirrt.

"Wie... Bestes Hotel? Australien? Erzähl!" Nachdem sie geendet hatte, lief Sookie hüpfend durch die Küche. "Das ist sooooooo toll. Da musst du hin. Australien... Ich könnte glatt neidisch werden..."

_FLASHBACK ENDE_

.

Sie stand wieder auf, um den Brief in der Tasche zu verstauen. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass die Flugbegleiter schon näher gekommen waren. Sie standen jetzt ungefähr in der Reihe, wo der gut aussehende Mann mit dem Cap saß. _Mensch Lorelai, du hast Max. Da musst du nicht anderen hinterher schauen! _Sie ließ sich in den Sitz sinken und dachte an Stars Hollow. Sie vermisste alle schon, ganz besonders Sookie und Rory. Sie erinnerte sich lächelnd an den Tag zurück an dem sie Rory von der Einladung erzählt hatte. Sie hatte gleich darauf bestanden eine ihrer berühmten Pro und Contra Listen zu machen.

_._

FLASHBACK

Sie saßen am Küchentisch. Jede von ihnen hatte einen dampfenden Kaffeebecher vor sich zu stehen. Rory spielte mit einem Stift, während Lorelai mit einem Arm ihren Kopf stützte und mit der anderen Hand nach ihrer Tasse griff, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

"Hey, hör auf mit dem Stift zu spielen, sonst kann ich nicht nachdenken."

"Als wenn du gerade nachdenken würdest", lachte Rory.

"Das mache ich! Ich denke gerade angestrengt nach." Zum Beweis legte sie ihre Stirn übertrieben in Falten. "Grübel', grübel, grübel..." Rory prustete vor lachen.

"Du bist unmöglich Mum!"

"Ich habe nur Hunger", redete sich die Angesprochene raus. "Was haben wir denn bisher?" Rory schaute auf das Blatt, welches vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

"Ähhm... nichts."

"Das ist schon eine Menge", stellte Lorelai grinsend fest. Es war für einige Momente still, wenn man davon absah, dass ihre Nachbarn gerade begonnen hatten, Rasen zu mähen. Rory schloss das Fenster, damit der Lärm nicht ins Zimmer dringen konnte. "Ich weiß etwas", rief die Ältere freudig.

"Pro oder Contra?"

"Contra. Du kannst nicht mitkommen und deshalb bin ich ganz einsam", erwiderte sie mit aufgesetzten traurigen Gesicht.

"Soll ich das wirklich aufschreiben?"

"Auf die berühmte Gilmore Pro und Contra Liste kommt jeder Punkt."

"Na gut, dann schreibe ich bei Pro aber 'Land & Leute kennenlernen'."

"Einverstanden. Mir ist noch etwas eingefallen", ereiferte sich Lorelai. Rory schaute fragend zu ihrer Mum, die gerade noch einen Schluck Kaffee trank. "Der lange Flug und das Ozonloch!" Die jüngere der beiden Gilmores rollte kurz mit den Augen, notierte aber die Stichpunkte. "Warum schaust du so komisch?

"Ach nichts!"

"Jetzt sag schon, sonst..." Rory schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Sonst was?" Lorelai dachte nach. Plötzlich erhellte sich ihr Gesicht.

"Sonst erzähle ich allen von deinem Bryan Adams Poster!"

"Du bist fies! Barry Manilow", konterte Rory.

"Oh..."

"Mehr als 'oh' fällt dir nicht ein?"

"Er war sehr groß, als ich klein war", verteidigte sich Lorelai. "Frieden?"

"Frieden!" Zur Versöhnung stießen sie mit ihren Tassen an.

"Warum hast du eben so komisch geguckt", hakte die Ältere wieder nach.

"Weil bis jetzt nur Contrapunkte von dir kamen!"

"Stimmt doch gar nicht", empörte sich Lorelai.

"Soll ich sie dir vorlesen?"

"Gib mir mal den Zettel." Rory tat wie ihr geheißen und beobachtete, wie ihre Mum lächelnd etwas notierte, um anschließend das Papier wieder zurück zu schieben. Kichernd schaute die jüngere Gilmore auf das Blatt und schrieb etwas zu dem Punkt von Lorelai, die ihr daraufhin den Zettel wegnahm und erneut etwas dazu schrieb. Als Rory die Liste sah, musste sie grinsen.

Ein paar Augenblicke später stand Lorelai auf und griff nach dem Telefon.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Ich bestell uns was zu essen. Pizza oder Chinesisch?"

"Mum... wie wollen wir so fertig werden?"

"Was", fragte die Angesprochene lächelnd. "Ich hab Hunger."

"Ich auch", lachte Rory. "Chinesisch!"

Etwas später blickten beide auf das Papier. Mehr war ihnen nicht eingefallen.

**_(die Liste) http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/5079/listeoe2.jpg (die Liste)_**

"Ich flieg also nach Australien..." Rory nickte bestätigend. Die Liste war schon seit Jahren ein wichtiger Entscheidungshelfer bei den Gilmore Girls. "Das hier darf niemand sehen", meinte Lorelai lachend.

"Wie immer", entgegnete ihre Tochter.

"Dann ruf ich gleich Mr. Moore an, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen."

"Und ich..." Rory schaute ihre Uhr. "Mist... ich komm zu spät. Dean wartet bestimmt schon. Ich muss los. Tschüß Mum!" Sie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, sprang auf, packte schnell die Tasche und rannte aus dem Haus.

_FLASHBACK ENDE_

.

Lorelai wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Möchten sie Menü eins oder Menü zwei?" Ohne zu wissen was es war, entschied sie sich für das Zweite. "Und was möchten sie trinken?"

"Einen Kaffee, bitte!" Sie klappte den kleinen Tisch runter und nahm den Becher mit dem dampfenden Getränk entgegen. Das Pärchen neben ihr war inzwischen wieder aufgewacht und entschied sich für das erste Menü. Lorelai bekam einen eckigen Plastikteller und Plastikbesteck in die Hand gedrückt. Sie kostete von dem Essen. Es schmeckte gar nicht so schlecht.

"Das hier ist der Nachtisch", sagte die Stewardess und gab ihr ein Stück Kuchen, den Lorelai sofort aus der Packung nahm. Nachdem sie abgebissen hatte, legte sie ihn allerdings gleich wieder zur Seite. "Schmeckt ihnen der Marzipankuchen nicht?"

"Doch", erwiderte sie höflich, während sie nach einer Serviette griff, um den Bissen unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen. _Hätte sie das nicht vorher sagen können? _Jessica und Brian hatten inzwischen auch ihr Essen bekommen und diskutierten gerade darüber, welche Beilage besser schmeckte. Lorelai interessierte sich nicht dafür. Stattdessen griff sie nach ihrem Becher und spülte den Marzipangeschmack mit Kaffee runter. Er war zwar nicht so gut wie Sookies, aber trinkbar.

"Alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit?" Lorelai nickte bestätigend. Genau wie ihre Sitznachbarn, woraufhin die Flug Begleiterin den Wagen weiter schob und sich alle dem Essen widmeten.


End file.
